Arrival of the Phantom Outlaw
by Sonic Angel
Summary: When a mysterious legendary masked Medafighter with an equally mysterious Medabot comes into town and saves Ikki's life from the Ghost Gang, will Erika tell everyone of who he is? Read, Review, and find out! This story is now complete!
1. Arrival of the Phantom Outlaw

**Medabots: The Arrival of The Phantom Outlaw**   
**By Sonic Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. I own Merlin, Shadowninja, and the Phantom Outlaw. 

Ikki sighed, "I guess we have another mystery on our hands, Medabee." The Medabot walked toward Ikki and said, "Hey, Ikki. Why the long face?" Ikki sighed, "I can't solve this mystery with just a couple of clues that just don't fit!" Erika came up to him and smiled, "Probably he just got mad at the Screws," Ikki groaned, "No, I am trying to figure out... Who the heck is the Phantom Renegade?!" Erika groaned, "Yeah, who is this Phantom Renegade?" 

Three voices called out, "Surrender your medals or you won't get hurt!" Three thieves appeared, with a Mistyghost, Ikki yelled, "Never!" Just then... 

An ominous laughter came from the shadows, a voice called out, "Picking on a future MedaChampion? Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you bullies!" The Three thieves stammered, "Who... Who are you?" The mysterious voice said, "I am the protector of the innocent. Defender of justice! A shadow, watching over the future MedaChampions. I live in shadows, a ninja, defeating evil, where ever it may be. I am the shadow of truth, blacking out the light of lies, for I am the Phantom Outlaw!" Ikki, Erika, Brass and Medabee watched as the mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere. A masked man, wearing a Medawatch stood in the branch above them. Ikki groaned, "Just what we need. Another mystery man." But Medabee was brimming with excitement. He said, "Ikki, look." He looked at the Phantom Outlaw and gasped, "Whoa! This guy's got a black Medawatch. He's a Medafighter!" Erika wondered, "What Medabot does he have?" Brass said, "Maybe we'll find out, Miss Erika." The Phantom Outlaw looked at the three thieves then laughed, "You have a Mistyghost? My Medabot would easily defeat yours!" The Three theives shot back, "Maybe. If you have a Medabot, Phantom Knucklebrain." The Phantom Outlaw looked into his Medawatch and called, "Shadowninja, arise!" A Shadow came out of the trees. A figure, leaping form tree to tree, and landed right next to the Phantom Outlaw. 

Shadowninja: Ninja Medabot   
Height: 6'11   
Weight: 250 KGs   
Specialties: Flash Attack, Star Net, Star Attack, can transform into any Medabot he has defeated.   
Strengths: Can defeat almost any Medabot   
Weakness: Stag Beetle Medabot 

The Medabot answered, "You called, my lord?" The Phantom smiled, "Yes, Shadowninja. These thieves have insulted me." Shadowninja said, "Well then, my lord, you must do what all Medafighters must do." The Phantom smiled, "Thank you, Shadowninja. You three thieves, I challenge you to a Robattle!" The Three thieves yelled, "We accept your challenge!" Then, Mr. Referee came from a river, in a boat, yelling, "Then, it's agreed! I declare a Robattle between the Ghost Gang and the Phantom Outlaw! This Robattle will be a submission match. The first Medabot to stop the other from working is the winner! Medafighters ready?" They nodded, Mr. Referee yelled, "Medabots, Robattle!" The Phantom Outlaw yelled, "Shadowninja! Use your Star Net to keep Mistyghost from moving!" Shadowninja answered, "Yes, my lord." Shadowninja launched four stars which formed a beam net and captured Mistyghost. The Ghost Gang yelled, "Come on, Mistyghost, move!" Mistyghost said, "Can't... Break ...Free..." The Phantom smiled evilly, "Shadowninja, you know what to do," Shadowninja yelled, "Yes, my lord." Shadowninja launched his Star Attack and stopped Mistyghost from functioning. Mr. Referee yelled, "Mistyghost has stopped functioning! Shadowninja is the victor!" The Phantom smiled, "Ghost Gang, before you leave, tell all your pals that the Phantom Outlaw is back!" The Ghost Gang ran like ninnies and left the playground. 

Ikki yelled, "You were awesome, Phantom Outlaw!" Erika smiled, "You're quite the Medafighter." Medabee said, "You're quite the Medabot, Shadowninja." The Phantom smiled, "Thank you, Erika, Brass, Medabee and Ikki. But me and Shadowninja must take our leave now. Farewell, my friends. Till we meet again!"****

** Sonic Angel:** Who is the Phantom Outlaw? How does he know about our heroes and heroines? Tune in to **'The Phantom Revealed' **Next time, in Medabots! 


	2. The Phantom Revealed!

**Medabots: The Phantom Revealed**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Medabots except for Carter Sendaka, Shadow Ninja, and his specialties. So there! 

** I**kki walked to school and he saw Erika with Brass and Ikki asked, "Erika, what's wrong?" Erika said, "Oh, nothing much. Just attempting to find out who that Phantom Outlaw is, Ikki!" Ikki sighed, "Yeah. If we found out who that guy is, I'd thank him for saving my life." Erika brightened, "Speaking of which, I found this out about the Outlaw. When a Medafighter 's life is saved by the Phantom Outlaw, he's chosen to be under his protection." Ikki said, "Where ever he is, I bet he's watching us." Just then, Karin showed up. Ikki sighed romantically, "Hi, Karin. What brings you here?" Karin smiled, "Just wanted you to meet my new friend. Meet Carter Sendaka." Carter said, "Hi, Ikki, Erika, Brass and Metabee." Erika said, "Hey! Karin, since your friend's part of the Sendaka family, he can help us solve the mystery right now." Karin asked, "Why?" Erika smiled, "The Sendaka family has been known to have the Phantom Outlaw guise, and... It just so happens that Ikki's life has just been saved by the Phantom." Karin said, "You're wrong. Carter's dad _was_ the Phantom, and he died." Erika said, "Hm. That means... Someone in the Sendaka family has taken up the guise! Probably the next generation..." Carter's Medaphant said, "I belive that we are... shall we say, 'busted', my lord?" Ikki said, "Carter, your Medaphant talked like Shadow Ninja." Erika yelled, "Carter. Are you the Phantom?!" Carter said, "Guys. Promise that you'll keep this, what I'm about to divulge, a secret?" They all nodded. Carter's 'Medaphant' transformed into Shadow Ninja. The Medabot looked like a ninja, with red streaks, and it's right arm can transform into a cannon which can launch the Star Net. Ikki gasped, "Carter. You are the Phantom. Thanks for saving my life last night." Carter said, "You're welcome." 

** E**rika groaned, "I don't have a headline anymore," Carter smiled evily. "I've been spying on a 'certain' Medabot. You could put this on the headline, and, I've got exclusive pictures of it." Erika brightened. "What's the scoop?" Carter grinned, "This. 'Metabee Caught Watching Soap Operas. Front Page Story Hot Off the Press!'" Metabee yelled, "SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SPIED ON ME? SEEKER MISSLE!" Carter calmly said, "Shadow Ninja, paralyze those missles with your Star Net." Shadow Ninja fired the Star Net and paralyzed them. Carter said, "Now, use Flash Attack to disrupt the missle's homing system." Shadow Ninja said evily, "Metabee, kiss your missles goodbye. FLASH ATTACK!" Ikki watched in amazement as Shadow Ninja used the Flash attack and Destroyed them. Ikki said, "Carter, how did you do that? I thought that Stag Beetle Medabots were Shadow Ninja's weakness." Carter said, "True. You and Metabee need to work on your relationship. You two can't beat me because your friendship is somewhat... imbalanced." Ikki and Metabee said, "We'll try to work on it." 

** Sonic Angel:** Now that the Phantom has been revealed, will Ikki and Co. give up mysterey solving? No. But will Ikki and Co., along with an wise new friend, solve the mysterey of the Phantom Renagade? Find out, in... **"The Other Phantom Revealed! (Metabee's Soap Opera Story Makes it to the Headlines!**) Talk about an embarrasing situation, Metabee! 


	3. The Other Phantom Revealed! (Metabee's S...

**The Other Phantom Revealed! (Metabee's Soap Opera Story Makes It To The Headlines!)**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Medabots. Nelvana, Fox Kids do. So there! This is gonna be a funny chapter... 

** E**rika finished printing her newspaper, and Erika grinned evilly, "It's complete! Mwhaaaaa! Now, Ikki, you'll pay for that prank on kindergarten." Carter asked, "Uh, Erika? I thought that we were only going to embarras Metabee. I think you're taking it too far." Erika grinned, "So what? My revenge will be complete!" 

** E**arly next morning, Ikki and Metabee saw their newspaper. Ikki said, "I know Carter didn't do... Wait a minute! WHATTTTT?" Ikki read, " 'Young Future Medafighter Plays Prank On Innocent Future Reporter And Blames It on Her'? Erika! THAT'S IT!" Ikki and Metabee grabbed a soft satin glove and stomped to Erika's house. Ikki pounded on Erika's door. Erika answered, "Oh, hi... Ikki." Ikki slapped Erika hard with the satin glove and threw the glove down, and said as angrilly as he could, "Erika, I challenge you to a robattle. Time: High Noon. Place. Karin's Backyard. Be there, or be square, jerk." Then he walked away. Carter said, "See, I told you took it too far." Carter thought, "I've never seen Ikki so mad before! Looks like it's time for the Phantom Outlaw to intervene this robattle." 

** T**he two Medafighters met at Karin's backyard, and Karin asked, "Uh, you guys, why are you doing this?" Ikki said, "Let's put it this way, Karin. Do unto others as they would unto you," Just then, the Phantom Outlaw arrived. Ikki yelled, "Stay out of this, Phantom! This is my fight!" Shadow Ninja asked, "How can we stop them, my lord?" The Phantom grinned, "I have a plan, Shadow Ninja." The Phantom grinned, "So, it would seem that you two are cowards, afraid to face us." Ikki and Erika said, "What? Cowards? Let's robattle, Phantom, then we'll see who are the cowards!" Shadow Ninja said, "Now you've done it, my lord. Two against one? How am I going to win?" The Phantom grinned, "Medaforce." Shadow Ninja said, "I've got a secret." Ikki and Erika said, "Too bad you won't be able to use it!" The phantom grinned evily, "Oh, but he will!" Shadow Ninja said, "It seems you won't reason. Now I'll make you listen by force!" Ikki and Erika asked, "What kind of force?" Shadow Ninja began to glow jet black and said, "Here! Medaforce Shadow Box Attack!" The blast encased the two Medabots in a box and Shadow Ninja fainted. The Phantom said, "You have done well, Shadow Ninja. You deserve a good rest." Ikki and Erika, Brass and Metabee were shocked, "Ikki, did you... did you see that?" Ikki nodded, Metabee said, "When he said he'll make us listen by force, he didn't mean Medaforce." Ikki said, "Phantom, did... did you know that he had a Rare Medal?" He nodded. Ikki said, "Erika, I'm..." Erika put her finger on Ikki's lips. She said, "No, Ikki, I'm the one who should say I'm sorry," Ikki said, "Apology accepted." The Phantom Outlaw said, "Listen, you guys, I know who the Phantom Renagade is." Ikki brightened, "Who is it, Phantom?" Phantom Outlaw smiled, "What do you get when you put Henry on a Tux, a mask, top hat, and a really deep voice and a few gadgets?" Ikki said, "Henry on a masquerade?" Shadow Ninja woke up and said, "No, the Phantom Renagade!" 

** I**kki and Co. stomped to the 24/7 Hop Mart and Henry said, "Well, what can I help you kids with today?" Erika said, "First, you can chop off the kindness, Henry, or, do we dare say, Phantom Renagade!" Henry stammered, "How did you know about my double life?" Carter stepped forward with his Medaphant and smiled, "Let's just say I have a way of knowing, Henry." Ikki said, "Hey, since we're out already, how about we eat some ice cream together?" Carter smiled, "Ohhhh, Ikki the ladies man!" Ikki said, "Carter, if you say anything, it will be you who will be dead meat next time!" 

**The End!**


End file.
